


Camp Director and The Sun's Daughter

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo and Dionysus are good parents, Ariadne and Dionysus are Bros, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Apollo, BAMF oc, BMAF Dionysus, He would definitely be the irresponsible parent, He's a sweetheart, Help, Multi, Past Mpreg is hinted at, and im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So we all know Mr D, Right?Well what if the Camp Director had a daughter that also worked at the camp.What if she was also the Goddess of Protection of Demi-Gods.This is Adoria's story. Starting off as the Daughter of Dionysus and Apollo, to becoming Camp Councillor and one of the more favoured immortal beings to the Demigods.How much Will she Change?Will she stop Luke from joining the Titans?How will Percy's quests go?Will she stop children being killed by monster's?Will the Titan war be stopped?Will her brothers still die?*On Hiatus because of an extreme writers block**This Work Will NOT Be Abandoned*
Relationships: Apollo/Dionysus, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Only in the future tho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so before you start reading I would like to clear up some things first.
> 
> 1\. Apollo and Dionysus are married, yes they have children with mortals, they are also both fine with it.
> 
> 2\. Again I know their relationship is practically Incest, but Hera and Zeus are Brother and Sister, and Hades and Persephone are Uncle and Niece, to the gods it doesnt make much of a difference.
> 
> 3\. Obviously Ariadne and Dionysus are not married, Ariadne is more of a friend to Dionysus.
> 
> 4\. Please leave a comment if you want I will read and reply to them all. And leave a Kudos they are much appreciated 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy the story. -Anonymous

1692

Everything as madness, although you would expect that from a Demigod, especially if your still unclaimed, like me, all sorts of things happen to you, like being attacked by monsters. But this, this was by far worse than what anyone could expect. So many Demigods, so many young people, being accused of things that don't even make sense. 

The Witch Trials had started at the beginning of the summer here at Salem, Massachusetts. It had started off as a girl claimed to be possessed by the Devil (which was ridiculous because Thanatos had been controlling the dead quite well, thank you) but the girl had claimed a Witch had done it, said witch being a Demigod, daughter of Apollo. But it only got worse, she had been killed, drowned, apparently if you were a Witch you couldn't drown, which again was ridiculous because how was a person supposed to get oxygen under water. 

So, the Church around here had started sprouting on about how their where others who were Witches, but all those they tried to accuse, they were Demigods, the Demigods I swore I would protect; i mean, they were only children. 

Now because of those trials it brought us here, to Olympus. I had brought all the Demigods back to where we should have always been, our true home, not the mortal world, they lock us up for anything, and with us being accused of witchcraft (which Lady Hecate controlled) not many places where safe for us. Mainly here Olympus, although I had a dream that they were setting a camp up for us Demigods. 

Looking around Olympus, I could see that some of the Olympians where pissed (Hera, Athena and Zeus) but all the others were giving me curious glances, as if they thought I had an ulterior motive. 

Looking back at all the Demigods, I did a quick count of how many where there, twenty-three and one Oracle, their where forty Demigods at the beginning of summer, we had lost seventeen of them, seventeen of my friends, Dead, in the space if only two months. As I was checking if one of Ares’ children was alright, I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder, turning around I saw Hermes, God of travel. 

“Lord Hermes, what can i do for you?” i asked politely, bowing slightly in respect. 

“We, the Olympians, need to talk to you, Miss.” Hermes looked at me nervously, I had suspected that they would want to talk to me, but so quickly, I hadn’t expected that. Looking back at the girl I was tending to she nodded and I followed Hermes back to the place in which the Olympians would meet us, not going to the main palace because they didn’t trust the Demigods to be far out of their sight. 

As we got closer to the other Olympians, I had started to get more nervous about what was happening, what was going to happen to me? Am I getting punished? Are they going to kill me? Oh My Gods, I'm going to die, aren't I!

"Girl, stop with your ridiculous worries. It is giving me a headache" looking up it was Zeus, King of the Gods ('self-proclaimed' I said to myself).

"Don’t go in my head and then you won’t know what I'm thinking about." I scowled. Well if I'm going to die, I'm may as well have some fun with it.

All the immortal beings stood in front of me, looking towards me in shock, as though they couldn't believe what I had just said. It made me laugh inside.

"Who is your parent girl?" Hera asked.

"I don’t know, I haven't been claimed yet."

"Well do you have a Mortal Mother or Father." She asked me, with a questioning look.

"Neither I was left in an orphanage when I was an Infant." I looked down and stared to play with my Violet hair, other children called me a freak for having such an unnatural hair colour.

"When was this." Demeter said.

I couldn't really answer the question, because I didn’t know how long ago it was, the Nuns at the orphanage didn’t tell me these things, they only told me that our parents didn’t want me and abandoned their when I was only a baby, answering the Goddess I murmured "I don’t know"

"She doesn't have a Mortal parent, Hera." Apollo told her. I looked up at him, and he gave me a small smile, almost as though he was upset or regretted something. "She is mine and Dionysus' daughter, you know the one you forced us to get rid of" Apollo was glaring at Hera while I stood there in shock. Looking between both Apollo and Dionysus I could see some of my appearance in them, both men just smiled at me, and I grinned back, before asking,

"Hang on a minute, what did you lot want me for anyways?" Looking around at the twelve people in front of me all of them turned towards Zeus, 'fucking knob' I smiled to myself.

"We wanted to ask you why you brought the Demigods to Olympus and not somewhere else!" Athena said, she might be trying to be nice but she just gives me a bad feeling.

"You mean Lady Hera, Lord Zeus and yourself wanted to know that." I challenged, I knew it was bad to talk to a God, especially one of the more powerful ones, but honestly, I couldn't care any less, it was kind of funny seeing an immortal glare at you. "Anyways, I brought the Demigods here because it's the safest place for us, if we remained in the Mortal World, we would have been dead at the end of the month, nearly half of us died during the summer."

All the gods stared at me, not believing what I had just said, to them it wasn't possible that so many Demigods had died at the hands of mortals, it was because they hadn't understood what mortals where capable of, and what they would be capable of in the future.

"Who where they children off?" Hephaestus whispered.

"Four of yours, three Hermes, two Athena, one Poseidon, five Demeter, one Ares and one unclaimed, we suspected he was and Hades child." I told them with sadness in my voice.

"How many are left" Hermes asked

"Twenty-three and an Oracle"

"Who are the surviving Demigods a child off," Hera asked.

"Two Demeter, One Athena, Three Ares, Two Apollo, seven Hermes, One Aphrodite, two Hephestus and five unclaimed, not including me, the Oracle was a Mortal girl" I told them. It dawned on them how bad things where for Demigods in the Mortal World, they hadn't realized that in ignoring their children it took part in them being killed.

"Was their anything else you needed?" I asked.

"There is one question I would like to ask possibly two." Zeus replied. "Your essentially self proclaimed leader of the Demigods, right?", I nodded, "Why not abandon those children and save yourself?" He asked me.

I smiled sadly, "some of those children don’t deserve abandonment, and others wouldn't survive without a stable person in charge. I had sworn I would protect them and that’s what I'm going to do, until my last breath." I told them.

"Oh", all the gods looked disappointed in themselves, ('They fucking should be' I thought), "Can I ask a question?" Zeus said again.

"You just did" I grinned, I looked at everyone and heard Aphrodite say, 'Oh Gods, she’s exactly like Apollo and Dionysus' which made me a little happy. "Anyways, go on"

"If we were to offer you Godhood, would you take it?" Zeus said to me.

"What's the catch?" To me it seemed like he was playing a game, a really fucked up one.

"There is no catch," My dad, Apollo, Gods this is going to be confusing, said, "he genuinely means what he is saying".

Looking at everyone, I could see them all looking at me, as though it was a genuine question and not a hypothetical question, it was wasn’t it? deciding it would be best to just answer the question I told them, “I would say yes, I would take it.” 

“Now, if we were to ask you as a real question, that we wanted you to become the Goddess of Supporting and Protecting Demigods, would you take it?” The king of the gods stood their acting as though he hadn’t asked me a life changing question. It took me a few minutes to answer but I said 

“Yes" 

\------------

I walked back to where all the other Half Bloods where after that conversation, I had not only been claimed by two Gods but I had also become a Goddess too, all in the space of an hour. After accepting the gift, I had been pulled aside by my Dads and had an enlightening conversation with them.

-*About 20 Minutes Before*-

The feeling of becoming a Goddess was weird, after Artemis, Aphrodite and Demeter came to me and talked about Olympus and how much I was going to fit in with everyone. It did make me feel a whole lot better, because I did have worries about me not fitting in with people, like in the Mortal world. 

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, just like the one that brought me to the conversation that changed my life I turned around and saw my Dads, both of them.

"Can we talk to you, please?" Dionysus said, it was weird seeing a person say please, I was always told that begging made you weak. Nodding to the two men I followed them to a more private area, it was clear that they didn't want any one eavesdropping on the conversation.

It was also clear that they were nervous, their hands where clenching and unclenching while holding each other’s hand, and they were both tense. I told myself that it would be best if I started the conversation, "What did you what to talk about."

"We wanted to ask, why didn’t you put up much of a reaction when you found out you where our daughter, we expected you to argue about it, demand is to tell you why we didn’t raise you." Apollo said.

"I know the laws about gods not being allowed to raise their children or have much contact with them, so I figured that you wouldn't be allowed to raise me. As for why I didn't react much, I was taught at a young age emotions mane you weak and they should never be shown." I told my fathers. "Can I ask some questions?" I said albeit reluctantly.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. You can ask as many as you want." Papa, Dionysus, told me.

"In all the Myths it says that you Married Ariadne, but you have me, How-" I was cut off by my Papa.

"Ariadne and I are very good friends, and we did try to have a relationship after she became a Goddess, but it didn't work out and we decided we where better off as friends." Papa smiled at me, "As for how you got here, well I guess you can figure that out for yourself." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, absolutely hilarious," I stated sarcastically, "Can I hug you both?" I asked.

"Oh, you don’t have to -" her dad was cut off by a mouthful of curly violet hair as she jumped and hugged both her fathers for the first time since she could remember 

"You truly are a gift, aren't you." Dionysus said.

"Of course I am, that's what my name means isn't it not."

My name is Adoria, Daughter of Apollo and Dionysus, Goddess of Support and Protection of Demigods. And this is my fucking story.


	2. Meeting More Demigods in the 2000s

-*-2002, Camp Half Blood-*-

Adoria had been a Goddess for 310 years, and in those years, she had changed a lot of things for the Greeks and even the Romans, she had repaired the bridges that kept the Greeks and Romans enemies and now they were even greater allies. 

She had also made sure that the children of minor Gods and Goddesses where well taken care for at camp, those that didn't have cabins their didn’t necessarily have their own (Their where just too many minor immortals) but Hestia, Goddess of the hearth, had her own cabin now, Cabin 13, and all unclaimed or children of Minor Gods and Goddesses stayed there, or until the unclaimed ones had been claimed. 

Also, due to what had happened to Adoria and all the other Demigods in Salem all those years ago, Gods had gotten more involved with the lives of their Children and often where seen at Camp with them, of course Hera, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were not their a lot, the brothers having sworn not to have any more children in the 40s and Hera being loyal to her Husband had never had any Demigod children. But the others could be seen with their children teaching them about what they would be able to do, like Demeter taught her children about agriculture, Hephaestus would be building weapons with his children and Hermes, while irresponsible, would teach his many children all about travel, language and (reluctantly) thieves. 

Another thing that Adoria had also gotten good at was predicting when new Half Bloods where going to show up at Camp. Which is why today she was on border patrol for the camp, not that her papa believed that she was right, so he had joined her. Imagine that Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness, patrolling the area around camp half blood. 

"You know Adoria, I think your losing your head a little." Papa said to me. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him. 

"Do you honestly think that more Half Bloods will show up today, I mean more show up during the summer, not in the middle of March." 

"Yes" I stated simply, looking back at the parts beyond the borders. "Plus, the Oracle told me".

My parents and I got pretty close over the last three centuries, it was nice that I was close to my parents all the Demigods are. After what happened at Salem with us all them years ago, the Gods didn't want to risk not getting to know their children, so most of them came to Camp Half Blood at least one a week, but my papa stayed their all the time, to help Chiron with Training the Demigods. 

"Well, what are you two doing stood out here?" 

Turning around I saw my other dad, Apollo, God of the sun, running towards him I jumped and hugged him, my violet hair going in his face again, like it did when I first hugged him all them years ago. Papa followed behind me, but you could see that he wanted to run towards my dad too, they hadn’t seen each other properly in a few weeks, but when he got to my dad, he did give him a quick kiss. 

“keep it PG guys" I laughed. 

“Of course Addy, wouldn’t want to scar your Innocent mind now would we.” My papa said while he ruffled my hair. 

"Artemis had gained a new huntress" my dad said, "she also Iris Messaged me saying she has lead two more Half Bloods here." He looked back at the two of us, "Any ways what are you both doing out here?" My dad repeated his previous question.

"Adoria believed that more Half Bloods will turn up, and she insisted on doing border patrol today, so I joined her. But now it's clear that she was right." My papa told him, sipping on a diet coke that he didn't have two minutes ago.

"Hey where did you get the diet co-" I was cut off from my question when I heard something in the woods. "Was it just me or did you two hear that" I asked my parents, both looked at me nervously, making it clear that they did hear it.

Turning around we all saw a horde of Furies and a few Hellhounds on Half Blood Hill, all chasing a girl with dark hair, a blond haired boy and a satyr all running towards camp.

Looking at my dad he nodded and pulled out his Bow and got an arrow, pointing it towards the Hellhound that was about to tear the girl to shreds, letting go it hit the hellhound straight at the heart before it dissolved back into the ground, heading straight back down to Tartarus.

Not before long my dad hit arrows into the other hellhounds and the three Furies, after I ran towards the three of them.

"Hey, you three alright?" I asked helping the girl up, she looked about 12 or 13.

"Yes Miss, where fine, are you from Camp? What happened to those monsters? Where are we now? Who are you? What -" the boy was going at rapid fire with questions, I could see he was nervous, as though he thought I was about to attack him.

"Yes I'm Camp Councillor here at Camp Half Blood. My dad, Apollo who is stood further behind us, shot arrows at the monsters and sent them back down to Tartarus for the time being. You are now just outside of the borders at Camp. I'm Adoria, Goddess of Support and Protection for Demigods." I answered all his questions patiently, I knew how it felt to be this nervous. "Your going to be fine." I reassured.

"Lady Adoria, Thank you for helping us." The Satyr said.

"It's no problem at all, now then what are your name's?" I asked them.

"I'm Thalia and this is Luke and Grover." The girl, Thalia, said and then pointing at the blond boy and then the satyr.

"Well then Miss Thalia. It is lovely to meet you." I said, bowing, making her laugh. I walked them to camp, taking them to be checked in the Infirmary, then leaving after wondering which Gods would claim the two.

-*-July, 2005. Three Years Later. Camp Half Blood.-*-

It has been three years since Luke and Thalia came to camp, and what an entertaining three years it had been. Hermes had claimed Luke straight away, with the God being at camp while his son was brought in, he had claimed him at sight. Thalia however spent almost 3 months in Cabin 13 waiting to be claimed. It wasn't until it was brought up in the Summer Solstice meeting that Zeus had even remembered he had a Daughter. Thalia hated him.

Now again, I'm in the same position that I have been in may times over my life, Border Patrol. I knew that their would be more campers here today, even the Oracle had told me, May Castilian had been the Oracle here for the last three years, she had came her with Hermes after Luke had gotten here and on here second attempt at possessing the Spirit of the Oracle Delphi, forever swearing celibacy from then on. 

So here I am, Half Blood Hill, waiting for more Half Bloods to turn up. Although I hope it doesn't take long it's pretty cold for a day in July. Climbing up a tree I sat their waiting for the next Half Bloods to turn up, honestly, I was pretty excited, I knew this was going to be important. 

After a few minutes I heard two voices, 

“Castor, will you be quiet, you don’t want to alert monsters where we are!” one boy failed at whispering. 

“Pollux, little brother -" Castor, I think that’s what his name was. 

“Where Twins" Pollux, I presumed, said. 

“Anyways, Monsters don’t care about how loud we are, they only care about how we smell.” Castor? Said. 

“He’s right you know” I said while jumping out of my tree. I looked at both boys. “I assume you are trying to get to Camp Half Blood” 

“Bloody Hell, Woman. Dont sneak up on people." The twin on the right said. I didn't actually see which twin was which, just their names.

"You should have been a bit quicker" I smiled. "Anyways if your getting to Camp, follow me. I'm Adoria, Camp Councillor."

"I'm Castor and this is Pollux, it's nice to meet you Adoria" the twin on the left said, Castor, Pollux smiled at he when his brother introduced him, I could see that he was the more quieter Twin.

I guided them both into the main camp and showed them around; they both seemed to be in awe of everything, and shocked that their where more children like them. 

After showing them around we ended up in the Strawberry Fields (my favourite place at Camp) and sat talking.

"Anyways, How old are you both?" They both seemed a little young, looking maybe 10.

"Where 9, Miss Adoria" Pollux answered.

"You dont have to call me 'Miss', Addy or Adoria is fine, now do you have any questions?" I told them.

"How long does it usually take to get claimed" Castor asked.

I smiled at him "It usually takes upto a week. Most Gods and Godesses are here at least once a week so when one of their children show up they usually claim them then."

"Oh" they both said. I just smiled and told them not to worry about being claimed.

"Are you a Goddess, your pretty enough to be one." Pollux asked.

"Yes I am," I laughed, "you two are so sweet." I told them

We stayed at the Strawberry Fields for a while before the sun started to go down, we talked about what ever came to our minds, before I led the 9-year-olds to the campfire. 

My dad looked at me and smiled, but then he looked confused as he saw the twins.

"Adoria," He shouted, "Those two are Mine." 

As he said that both boys had little holograms of grape vines above their heads. They both looked a little confused about what had just happened, but I just hugged them and explained they had just been claimed by their dad, Dionysus. Both smiled, all their worries of not being claimed by their dad washing away.

Looking at them both, I wondered when who the next Demigod would be the Oracle would warn me about.


End file.
